Island Trip
by jclark775
Summary: Lately, Luffy has been having the crew stop at almost every island they come across, some stops are abnormally short and some a long, and the crew decided they needed to find a way to keep track of their captain when he runs off. Their solution? Someone has to stay with him on every island they visit. LuNa One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

 **A/N:** This is set early on in the series, just like the last One Piece one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whenever their crew landed on an island, someone on the crew was put on Luffy watching duty. It was just a process the crew had come up with, because Luffy loved to run off and explore everywhere the ship landed on. They decided that it would only be fair if they took turns. They played a card game to determine the order, and it ended up being: Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and then Nami. She had won every round, they didn't know how she did it, but she won every round and got to be the last one in the order. Strangely enough, ever since they made that process they seemed to be visiting more islands than before, even if they didn't need to.

They were stopping more frequently, and no one knew why. Their captain would keep calling for them to stop at different islands on a whim. Before they started the process, the ship stopped a couple times a week. This was the first week they did it, and it was only the third day of the week, yet they had already stopped three times. The first time they stopped, the crew was only on the island for thirty minute. The second time they stopped, Zoro only had to watch Luffy for fifteen minutes. She had no clue what they did on that island, because they weren't there long enough to do anything. The third time they stopped, Usopp had to spend an hour watching Luffy, but they still didn't spend the same amount of time they normally would on any of the islands. Nami felt like something strange was going on, and when she questioned her captain about it he only replied with a smile.

Finally, it was her turn to go explore the newest island with her captain. She didn't know what was compelling him to make these frequent stops. The "Going Merry" dropped anchor near what appeared to be an uninhabited island. There was what appeared to be caverns and a thick forest covering the island. Nami was surprised when no one else on the crew climbed with them into the tiny rowboat to come to the island. Sanji had stuff to do in the kitchen, but she knew the Zoro and Usopp didn't have anything to do.

Nami and Luffy got into the rowboat and were lowered down by Zoro. She saw him whisper something to Luffy, but she couldn't hear what it was. The rowboat dropped to the ocean's surface quickly, and Luffy was quick to start rowing the boat to the island. Nami had a feeling that their trip was going to be the longest one this week.

Once the duo got to the island, Nami just had to ask. "Why have we been stopping so much, Luffy?"

"Why not, Nami?" Luffy said giving her his usual smile.

"Well, it's going to take us longer to get tooo-" She stopped as she was being dragged away by her captain. He was taking them into the large forest. There didn't seem to be any wildlife on the island, just foliage. Nami had caught up to him, but he still held her hand. It seemed that the captain was planning on guiding and dragging her around for their whole stay on the island. Luffy had managed to find an open clearing in the forest on the island.

She had to admit, the clearing was beautiful. The sunlight poured modestly through the tree canopy, and there were various beautiful flowers all around. Each flower was a different color. There were reds, blues, yellows and oranges. She was fascinated with the sight in front of her. With the way the light cascaded in the clearing, each flower looked like it was glowing. She wish she could capture the sight in a picture, but alas she couldn't. She was so focused on the scene in front of her that she hadn't even noticed that Luffy had let go of her hand, or at least she hadn't until she felt him putting something in her hair. She turned to him as she put her hand up to touch it. It felt like a flower.

"What was that for?" Nami asked, looking at her captain. He gave his wide smile and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It was blue like the stripes on your shirt."

She had to admit that there was something cute about the way he smiled. Of course, she would never say it out loud. She would never let anyone know that she thought that. "Thank you."

She felt his hand grab hers and begin to pull her away again. She knew he wouldn't sit in one spot for too long. Nami was wondering where he was planning on taking them next, but it became quickly apparent that he was planning on going to the caverns to look. That didn't seem like a good idea to her, they didn't know what was inside those caverns and it could be dangerous.

"Luffy, wait!" She said, tugging on his hand. They had gotten pretty close to the caverns, mere feet away, and she decided to put her foot down.

"We're not going in there." Nami said, making him stop.

"Why not?" Luffy frowned a little.

"It could be dangerous." Nami told him.

"You never know, Nami, there could be treasure in there." He nudged her, giving her that darn smile again. She felt her resolve give a little and sighed.

"Fine," She said. They walked back towards to entrance of the cavern, but before they even got to it, the ground underneath their feet gave out and they fell through. It was surprising and disorientating. Luffy held onto his hat and Nami as they fell. Luffy felt Nami's hand fall out of his grasp and he saw the end of the tunnel they were falling in.

Luffy fell hard on a rocky floor and heard a large splash a few feet away.

"Nami?" Luffy called around, looking hurriedly. "NAMI!" He saw that she fell in the water that was just barely two feet away from him. He took off his hat and dove in head first before remembering: "Oh no, I can't swim!"

He started to flail about until he felt someone pull on him, dragging him up and out of the water. He went wide eyed, it was Nami! She pulled him out of the water and back to where he had been standing seconds before on a giant stone ground of what appeared to be an underwater cave. Finally taking in the sight, he was impressed. The whole interior of the room was various shades of blue. The water was a light blue, and the light made that reflect on the walls, making them appear a deep blue. It was breathtaking.

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy said with a smile. She gave him a lite bop upside the head.

"What were you thinking?!" Nami said, exasperated. "You can't swim!"

He frowned a bit, "I thought you were drowning." That hit her like a train and made her feel really bad.

"Oh." She said, looking down. "Thank you." It was quiet for a moment, and she was afraid to meet his eyes. "Sorry for being so harsh." When she didn't hear anything in response, she looked up to see his face, except she didn't. She didn't see his face, she saw his back.

"Luffy?" She called to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for what I said." She walked over to him and poked him on the back. "Luffy?" He turned to her, cheeks puffed out wide and looking ready to burst. She heard him give a laugh, through his closed mouth, and she picked up on what he was doing.

"No, Luffy, don't!" She warned him, backing away. It was too late, Luffy had already begun. She covered her face as she started being sprayed by her captain. He was spitting all of the water he had sucked into his mouth at her. She squealed in response, the water was cold.

"It's okay, Nami." He smiled at her after he emptied his mouth. She walked over to the water next to Luffy and decided to get her revenge. She bent down, put her hands in the water and Luffy backed away but it was too late. She started splashing him to retaliate for him drenching her with more water, but her plan backfired because instead of backing away, her captain got closer and started to splash her, too. Both started to laugh and tried to out splash the other, but since they were both already drenched there was no clear winner. The two sat down in the same spot that Luffy had landed when they fell into the underwater cave and chatted for a bit. They were taking a break and thinking about how to get out of there.

She nudged Luffy, "I didn't see any treasure in here, did you?"

In response, he gave a laugh and said, "Yeah, I did." He stretched his hand out and grabbed his hat. He put it on her head and leaned back against the wall. She fought a blush, "Does he even know what he's implying?" she thought to herself. She felt herself shiver, it was getting cold in there. She started to cuddle into Luffy to keep warm.

"We have to find a way out of here." She told him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Maybe I could punch a hole in the ceiling."

"No," She told him quickly, still snuggling with her head on his shoulder. "We'd be crushed by the debris."

"Well, maybe I could feel for the hole and pull us up?" Luffy suggested. Nami was surprised by his second idea, it was actually good.

"That could work." She told him. "Let's give it a try." She felt him start to get up. She saw him stretch his arms far above him, feeling the ceiling for where they entered. Once he found it, Luffy had Nami get onto his back. So that she could hold onto Luffy's hat, she wrapped her legs around his stomach and put her left arm over his shoulders. With her right hand, she held onto Luffy's treasure.

She felt him pull them up to the ceiling of the cave. Then, she felt the familiar feeling of the hole that brought them down to that underwater cavern. It wasn't long afterwards that they felt the familiar breeze of the outdoor air. Once they were out, Nami realized that they must have been trapped in there for longer than she had thought, because it was now pitch black out. They must've been in there for hours. She could hardly see in front of her, and the island's sea breeze didn't help their already cold conditions.

"I can hardly see anything." Nami said.

"Me neither. Luffy told her.

"I think we came from that way." The navigator told her captain.

"Okay," Luffy replied. He had grabbed her hand again, and they walked the direction that Nami had pointed out. They ended up back in that forest canopy that they had admired earlier, but now, in the dark, the sight wasn't as beautiful.

"Should we try to find our way back to the rowboat?" Nami asked her captain.

"No," Luffy said. "We can't see where we're going."

Nami shivered. "Well, if we aren't going back to the ship, then we should start a fire to keep warm."

"Okay, I'll get some sticks." Luffy said. He didn't have to move far, though, because it there was a lot of sticks and twigs on the ground. With Nami's knowledge, she took the twigs they gathered and rubbed them together to start a fire. The sticks were really dry, so, the fire started easily. The duo tossed in multiple sticks to get the fire to a nice size. They sat around the fire, just talking for a while and maintaining the fire. She knew it wasn't healthy for them to just sit there in drenched clothes and the cold breeze, especially if they were going to sleep. She didn't want to get sick, but she also didn't want Luffy to get sick either. She started to mess with a few of the remaining twigs and sticks. Luffy was looking at her curious as to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked her. He saw her shove two "Y" shaped twigs into the ground near the fire and put a long, straight stick on top of them. After she made the first one, she grabbed a few more sticks and made another one.

"I made a place for us to put our clothes to dry." Nami said, a light blush on her face that he wouldn't be able to see.

"Why?" Asked her captain.

"Because, it's unhealthy to be in wet clothes when it's cold." Nami informed him.

"Oh." Said Luffy.

"You can sleep over there, and I'll sleep over here." She said, pointing out the two sides of the fire. "And no peeping." She glared at him. She trusted him not to look at her. On the other hand, if it was Sanji, then she wouldn't trust him. She knew that it would be too tempting for the "Love chef" to handle. She took off her drenched top and bottoms, putting them on the sticks near the fire. She blushed as she saw Luffy do the same.

"No peeping, remember that." She told him, sternly.

"I'll remember," He told her simply, as he laid down on the ground. She did the same, laying down on the ground on her side. It was definitely warmer without the wet clothes, and they were more comfortable. The two chatted for a while longer before finally saying goodnight to each other.

/

When she woke up, she felt comfortable, but she also felt something around her. She really didn't want to, she wanted to just lay there and enjoy the comfortable position she was in, but she opened her eyes to see what was around her. To say the least, she was surprised to find herself spooning with Luffy. His arms were wrapped around her, and her back was pressed against his chest. She felt herself really start to heat up at that point. She was blushing as red as a tomato. She would never admit it out loud, but she was enjoying the embrace. It was more comfortable than her bed on the ship was. She felt the urge to lay back down and go back to sleep, but she fought it off.

She really wanted to know how they ended up this way. Did she move in her sleep or did he? All she knew was that if the rest of the crew caught them like this, then she would never hear the end of it. So, she reluctantly tried to move out of his embrace. It didn't work. She was going to try to roll out of his arms, however, before she could, Luffy rolled onto his back and took her with him. She found herself face to face and chest to chest with Luffy. She didn't think she could blush any harder, but her body proved that wrong.

Both of her captain's arms were around her waist. She was in quite the sticky situation. It wasn't that she wanted to leave his embrace, it was more that she needed to. If the crew came onto the island to search for them and found them like this, then she would die. She started to move slowly, trying not to wake him. She definitely didn't want him to see her like this. She slowly started to shimmy her way out of his arms. She was making some small progress of getting out of his embrace. Now, unfortunately, instead of his hands being on her waist, they were on her butt and she was going to rectify that quickly. She continued shimmying until his hands were now on her thighs. She paused for a moment, holding herself up with her arms. She didn't want to move too much too quickly and wake him. She heard him stir a little, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She was thankful when he stopped. It didn't seem like he woke up. She shimmied a little more, until her knees were on both sides of her captain's head. She paused again, she was almost home free, as long as he didn't wake up now. Now would be the worst possible time for him to wake up, because of the eyeful he would get. As she was about to get the rest of the way off of Luffy, she felt her blood run cold. She heard Luffy speaking "Namii….." Her eyes went wide, and her heart pounded a thousand times a second. She looked at his face. It was still calm and serene, it looked like he was talking in his sleep. That was adorable, she gave a small smile. She got all the way off of him and looked back down at him. "Namii…." She smiled again.

"Sorry, Luffy, but we have to get dressed and get back to the ship." She told the sleeping boy, rubbing a hand through his bed head. After she got off of him, she stood up on her feet and gave one last look at his sleeping face. She noticed something rather quickly, she didn't see his hat. She started to worry, her captain would have a heart attack if he didn't know where his hat was. Finding it was now priority. She did a quick look over of their campsite, but she didn't see it. She was getting a little more frantic at looking around. She searched for another minute before she caught sight of it. It was a little ways past Luffy's sleeping form. It was halfway in a flower bush. She quietly walked past Luffy and to the bush.

When she made it to the bush, she was careful not tear the hat by pulling it out. She gently removed it, and smiled at her success. She placed it on her head, keeping her smile. Now that the crisis was averted, she could get dressed in her now dry clothes. She happily walked back over to where their makeshift campsite was. It was on her way back that Nami felt her heart stop, and her smile freeze. She saw Luffy standing up, having just finished yawning. She was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good morning, Nami." Luffy said giving her a friendly wave, and receiving an eyeful unintentionally. She withheld the desire to yell at him or attack him, instead she quickly used his hat to cover herself. With her hands and the hat, she was able to completely cover herself. Her face was nearly glowing neon red with how embarrassed she felt, and to top it all off her captain was standing completely uncovered, waving at her with his bright smile.

She saw an eyeful and averted her gaze. "Good morning." She bolted towards her clothes, keeping her hand and the hat in place the whole time. "No peeping, remember?" She said, still not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I remember that." Luffy said, turning towards her. He didn't seem to get what she was saying.

"So, turn around. I'm trying to get dressed." Nami growled at him, if she had a stick or something to throw at him she would use it, but all she had was his hat. Luffy wasn't sure what the big deal was, because they had already both just seen each other completely, but he listened anyways. She was wary, but dressed quickly, and was much happier after she did. She really wanted to blame him for seeing her, but she would admit that she couldn't, because she chose to get his hat before getting dressed and she also saw him, too. She told Luffy to get dressed, too, and he was quick to do it. The rest of the trip back to the rowboat was quiet, at least, until Luffy started apologizing. He didn't know exactly what he did, but he figured that with how quiet she was being and how angry she sounded earlier that he should. He thought for a second and figured he might've know what it was.

"I'm sorry for peeping on you, I didn't mean to." Luffy told her, honestly. Her face went red again, because of how plainly he said it. At least the rest of the crew wasn't there to hear it.

"It's okay." She responded. What she really wanted to know the answer to was how they ended up sleeping together, but she wasn't going to ask that. At least she received some good sleep out of it.

The duo got back on the "Going Merry" and separated. Nami was going to take a shower and get changed, and she didn't know what Luffy was planning on doing. It looked like he was going to visit his first mate. After going to her room to grab her change of clothes, she happened to walk past Zoro and Luffy having a conversation that she just happened to hear a few choice words of.

"So, did you enjoy your personal time with Nami?" Zoro asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah," Luffy answered, honestly.

"I told you my plan would work." Zoro said, cockily, "A guarantee way to get to spend time with Nami alone."

"Is that what all that was?" Nami wondered as she walked to the bathroom to shower. "A plan to spend some time with me alone?"

She definitely had a lot to think about while she showered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you liked it, then please leave a review.


End file.
